


《和我最喜欢的你》-1

by DanDang711



Series: 《和我最喜欢的你》 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanDang711/pseuds/DanDang711
Summary: CP：33岁舞蹈编导老师赫✖18岁高中生兼练习生海设定：年上恋爱 HE OOC预警 争取十章之内更完吧预警：前男友出没预警，年龄差预警，学步车很短预警，各种预警，不喜欢就点小叉叉不要勉强喔_(:τ」∠)_
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 《和我最喜欢的你》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630648





	《和我最喜欢的你》-1

**Author's Note:**

> CP：33岁舞蹈编导老师赫✖18岁高中生兼练习生海  
> 设定：年上恋爱 HE OOC预警 争取十章之内更完吧
> 
> 预警：前男友出没预警，年龄差预警，学步车很短预警，各种预警，不喜欢就点小叉叉不要勉强喔_(:τ」∠)_

星象上说。  
本月水金合相，水海和谐，水火四分，近日将有大变动。

果不其然，周一就灵验了。  
时钟刚过八点半，李导师叼着全麦面包片踏进办公室，还没来得及感叹今天外面天气阳光灿烂，就被那张不知是谁搁在办公桌上的红色炸弹炸了个风沙走石。

李赫宰盯着红色炸弹发了一个漫长的呆，心里想着，自己如果现在原路退回去，能不能装作什么也没发生。  
怪不得今天进了公司就感觉怪怪的，走到办公室这一路，大家都向他行注目礼。

就连隔壁办公室那几个平日里总在叽叽喳喳的小编导也难得清静一时，还有经过他办公室的门前的那几位，明显是故意放慢了脚步，做作的装出一副不经意的样子像是在看他窗外的风景，实际就是有意朝他打量几眼。  
看个鬼啊，我能在办公室上吊不成，李赫宰在心里骂。

叹了口气，有些悻悻然的把嘴里的面包片拿下来，三两口塞进嘴里，大步迈到门边，准备一脚把门带上留个清净。  
幸好这一脚力度不算大，门外正准备踏进一只脚的朴正洙险些被门直接拍在脸上。  
他也没生气，抬手把直扑自己面门而来的门挡住，笑眯眯的跟着李赫宰的背影进了办公室，转身又很贴心的帮人把门仔细关好。

“早啊，我们赫宰。”  
朴正洙脸上的梨涡浅浅的露出来，软软糯糯的白色毛衣连带着窗外透进来的八点半阳光显得他整个人都暖洋洋的，特别温柔。

“早啊，哥。”  
李赫宰懒洋洋的抬眼回答一句，迎接着朴正洙几乎是赤裸裸的关切目光，又勉强自己挤出了一个“我没事、我很好、我非常OK”的笑容。

本来嘛，也不算什么大事，不过就是前男友要结婚而已，跟着大家包个红包就是了，小事一桩，这些人干嘛大惊小怪的。  
李赫宰这样想着，干脆拿过红色烫金的请柬把内页也抽出来瞄了一眼。

内页的照片上，一席白纱的朴美拉微微歪头依偎在笑不漏齿的郑在宇肩上。  
背景墙是郑在宇最喜欢的勃艮第红，朴美拉手里的捧花是坠着风铃草的厄瓜多尔玫瑰，曾几何时他也从郑在宇那里收到过几次，这花娇贵，不太好养。  
总的来说，照片拍的不错，算得上是郎才女貌，没辜负两个同是爱豆的人两副好皮相。

李赫宰把内页塞回去扔在一边，耸了耸肩对朴正洙展现了一个十分无所谓的笑容。  
想开口说话，发现刚刚咽下去的面包片噎的喉咙里发干，顺手就去摸索桌上的杯子。

“喝这个。”  
朴正洙挡住了他摸杯子的手，把自己手里正冒着热气的杯子塞进他手心里，笑容愈发宽厚温柔。

“隔夜的咖啡就倒掉，伤胃，没什么好不舍得的。”

除了朴正洙，其实没几个人了解他们两个这场闹剧一样的“绯闻恋情”背后真实的样子。  
即使是处于旋涡中心的李赫宰，现在回头去想也只觉得可笑，当初自己的一腔热血，最终似乎也只剩下一地鸡毛。

也许不适合的感情经过时间的斑驳最终会逝去这都是必然的事，但总会留下些什么让人值得去留恋的。  
但李赫宰不只一次的想过，如果可以时光倒流，他希望自己从来都不认识郑在宇这个人。

也不是全然没有好的时候，最初的磨合阶段彼此也是抱着赤忱的心意撞在一起，又恰逢都选上了练习生，严苛的境遇下两个人是彼此最大的鼓励。  
李赫宰偶尔考虑未来的时候会想，两个男人之间即便不能有个完美的结果，总也不至于是个太难看的收场。  
他总以为那时候的苦吃的够多了，以后就能尝到甜。

后来，就是同//性//爱人之间不能对外坦白的那些摩擦。  
本来也不是多特别的事，但总要吵上几次，吵着吵着就发现他们除了争吵似乎已经无话可说，更多的是沉默。

郑在宇比他先出道，很快从白净的少年成长为舞台上光芒璀璨的艺人，而在那光芒照不到的地方，是李赫宰自己都数不清的次次让步。  
“我真的很累了，你可不可以让让我。”  
这句话就像一个魔咒让李赫宰无法反驳，无论是暧昧的信息还是花边新闻，最终吵架的结果总是他败下阵来。

吵得最凶的一次也是最后一次，是一次长久的冷战后，郑在宇晚上突然给他打电话叫他接自己回家。  
李赫宰到的时候人已经喝多了，迎上来就像只树懒挂在他脖子上朝他耳朵边吹气，还恶作剧的把冰凉的小手塞进他的后脖领里。

李赫宰犹豫着没有推开他，侥幸以为这样的冬季夜晚路上连行人都没几个，不会出什么事情，就依着他久违的搂着自己脖子撒娇，说自己其实好辛苦，工作很累，其实也不愿意吵架。  
李赫宰原本硬起来的一颗心也被几句醉话搅得心软，温柔的揽着他，两个人步行回家。  
心里想着算了吧，明天早上低个头，事情就又过去了。

第二天他们的照片上了热搜。

照片上他们的背影看上去的确过于暧昧不清。  
新闻在首页上挂了没多久，公司就出面把热度压了下来。  
对外解释两人只是工作关系，揽着郑在宇肩膀的人只是圈内好友，两人并无其他关系。  
后来又找了他们两个人分别谈话，言下之意，即使清白也要避嫌，从今以后尽量不要再出现在一个画面里了。

回家的路上两人一言不发，郑在宇偶然转过头欲言又止的眼神李赫宰有所察觉，那是略带责备和埋怨的眼神，他在责怪李赫宰没有及时阻止被酒意挟持的自己。  
郑在宇进了门就默不作声的动手收拾了自己的行李，从李赫宰家搬走了。

两个人隔了一个月没见，再次见面开场就是风暴的前兆。  
“跟以前一样，那些照片都只是炒作而已，我跟朴美拉并不是真的，你应该懂得，我也不得以，我总要想办法把我们的事情盖过去！”  
郑在宇的脸色在练习室惨败的白炽灯下毫无血色，紧抿的嘴唇咬出了牙印，那副真挚的样子倒和当初跟自己传绯闻时向公司解释的神情一般无二。

“就当是为了我，不要再生气了好不好，过段时间，等风头过了我们还跟之前一样。”  
“银赫，你能理解我的，对吗？”

李赫宰愣了一下，原本要脱口而出的话一下消失在嘴边。  
他发现自己突然什么都不想说了，不想争吵，不想挽留。  
就连原本惴惴不安的心情也都变得平静一片，像一汪死水般激不起更宽的涟漪。

郑在宇叫他银赫，他在“外面”一向喊他银赫。  
即使在那些语气状似诚恳的剖白前缀上这样一个生分的艺名显得如此违和，他还是那么叫他。

仿佛在提醒他，你是谁，而我又是谁。  
没错，他在他面前，总是银赫，也只能是银赫。

“想什么呢？”  
朴正洙挥挥手打断李赫宰的思绪，看他一副心神不宁的样子干脆直接从他手里把请柬抽了出来，毫不犹豫的丢进了垃圾桶里。

“早上大家一起包的红包，我替你把你那份交了。”  
“你呢，就当不知道这个事，该吃吃，该喝喝，该玩玩。”  
“哦还有，下班在办公室里等着我，钟云今天回来，一起去喝一杯吧。”  
朴正洙比划了一个喝一杯的动作，故意做的夸张一点，像个有酒瘾的中年大叔。

李赫宰视线原本跟着请柬走，直到垃圾桶的盖子啪嗒一声盖上，心里也轻轻地咯噔一声，再看朴正洙的表情，突然觉得心情的确轻松了不少。  
“好，那下午见吧，哥。”李赫宰释然一笑。

水逆时期，不宜大兴土木，不宜理财，不宜冲动。  
应当多去安静的地方，多思考，多发呆。

李赫宰两眼发直，看着筛盅下奇迹般叠在一起的两个筛子，有种砸筛盅的冲动。  
耳边是嘈杂到听不清讲话的背景音乐，李赫宰心里想着，现在要是主动给自己一拳，装晕是不是就躲过去了。  
想想还是算了，依照这金钟云的个性，看他昏了大概会像电视剧里那样朝他喷水，绝不可能轻易放过他。  
洁癖上身的李赫宰被自己的想法吓的一激灵。

“连输十三把，可以啊李赫宰！”  
金钟云的笑声即使在如此的背景音乐下仍然很魔性，一巴掌把还在神游的李赫宰拍回神来，捏着他肩膀大声问他。  
“选吧，喝酒、真心话还是大冒险？”  
李赫宰实在喝不下去了，他的酒量不止于此，可连着输导致喝的太急，还没端起杯子张嘴就是一个嗝，咬牙切齿的把筛盅往旁边一推，扔下酒杯狠狠地说，“不喝了，大冒险。”

特殊时期，绝不能给这些狗崽子问真心话的机会。

金钟云一脸坏笑，显然等这一刻等了好久了，并不打算轻易放过他，目光扫了一圈很快就锁定了目标。  
“看到吧台右边那个穿黑色衬衣的男人了吗？我盯了有一会儿了，应该是一个人来的，老规矩，要来电话号码算完成任务，要是直接带走，今晚我买单，去吧！”

李赫宰揉着醉眼尽量看清金钟云手指的方向，摇摇晃晃的扶着椅背站起来。  
金钟云嫌他慢，干脆给他屁股上来了一脚，后者颇不情愿的捂着屁股朝着吧台走过去。

“hi”  
酒意上头，李赫宰连句好一点的开场白都懒得想，扯住黑衬衣男人旁边的吧台椅，长腿一迈就坐了下来，手里的酒杯“铛”的一声轻响放在台面上。

“…hi”  
黑衬衣的男人惊讶的转过头来，小声的回应了一句。

说是“男人”，实际看脸却根本没有背影和衣着看上去那样成熟，说是“少年”还差不多。  
白净的小脸这样近距离的看非常漂亮，稍长过眉毛的刘海随意拨到一边，眉峰下是一双晶莹的眼睛，看向李赫宰的眼神里满是错愕和探究，恰好吧台的一束灯光照在他的眼球上，镀上一层琥珀色般晶莹的光。

我靠，这小孩也太好看了吧，李赫宰瞬间感觉自己酒醒了大半，心跳也跟着停了几秒。

“...请问...有事吗？”  
少年好奇的看着自己面前这位古怪的男人，居然打完招呼就不说话了，只是呆呆的盯着自己看。  
靠得近了，能闻到男人身上酒的味道，好在并不浓烈呛人，看样子也不像是醉了酒来闹事。  
不过这男的长得还是挺好看的，浅金色头发，衣品也在线，近看眉毛都修的很精致，该不会……是个爱豆？

少年眨巴眨巴眼，歪着脑袋朝李赫宰笑，“喂，醒醒。”

“抱歉……我…我是想说…我…看你自己在这坐了有一会了，你是一个人来的吗？”  
李赫宰被少年的眼神电了一下，尴尬的干咳了一声，感觉自己已经完全清醒了，甚至有点后悔自己出师不利没好好想个开场白。

“是呀，你也是一个人来的吗？”  
少年笑的眯起眼睛，大概也因为对方是自己的型，不自觉的有了几分好感，自己反而不那么紧张。  
“是，”李赫宰答得违心，完全无视自己后背投射过来的那两束热辣的目光，“我也一个人来的。”

“怎么称呼你？”少年嫌舞池里的音乐吵，干脆稍稍向前探了探身子，凑到李赫宰耳边问。  
李赫宰被温暖的气息吹在耳边温温热热的，靠的近了能闻到对方身上干净好闻的气息，禁不住嘴角上扬，也学着少年的样子凑到他耳边回答他。

“李赫宰，你呢。”

这句话是贴着少年的耳朵问的，大概是说话的时候不小心蹭了少年的的耳朵尖，那里晕红了一片，一路蔓延到白皙的脖颈上。  
李赫宰本不是有心撩拨，但是看少年的反应实在有趣，回身的时候禁不住又轻佻的轻轻吹了口气。

少年吓了一跳，圆圆的眼睛被酒吧不时晃过的追光灯照的晶亮，好半天，才小声的吐出两个字来。

“东海。”  
“我叫李东海。”

金钟云今晚要买单了。

关上房门，焦糖色的少年被李赫宰匆匆拆开了黑色光滑的包装纸，抵在墙上亲吻。  
李赫宰的吻从温柔渐渐变得密集，像是海浪，越发汹涌的包裹着李东海的嘴唇和身体。

李东海的瞳孔渐渐涣散，被勾起的欲望使他出于本能用小臂紧紧地缠绕着李赫宰的脖颈，嘴里不断溢出掩饰不住的粗喘和嘤咛，十指穿过李赫宰细软的发丝，将他推向自己。

安静的房间里，仅有窗外点点的灯光如星辰照进黑暗的屋子。

李赫宰的手从衬衣的下摆狡猾的溜进去，顺着脊背一路滑向胸口，低头衔住衬衣的扣子偏头一扯，李东海的衬衣瞬时敞开暴露在空气中。  
舌尖轻轻触碰在粉色的乳头上，舔吻了一圈，唇舌像是带着电流一般，每经过一寸，那里就会轻颤的挺立起来，滚烫的迎接他的亲吻。

李东海已经晕头转向，浑身发软根本支撑不住自己靠着墙往下滑，只能拼命地攀住李赫宰的上半身将自己靠上去，只是低头看到李赫宰埋在自己胸口的发旋都感到呼吸困难。  
“你闻起来好甜。”李赫宰终于肯抬起头来伸手扶住他，坏心眼的躲开李东海追逐过来的亲吻，贴在他耳边轻声的喘息。

他身上也烧的厉害，李东海身上油桃花与蜂蜜的香水味  
溢了满屋子，贴在自己耳边那些带着热气的细碎声音统统勾的他发狂。  
“去床上…”李东海忍不住开口小声的央求，他迫切的需要一个能躺下的依靠，需要贴在自己身上的这个人能压在身上填满他。

“你个小妖精……”李赫宰声音低哑，惩罚似的咬了一口李东海的下颌，拖着他的腿直接把人抱了起来，在黑暗中往卧室走去。

衣服从玄关到床边散落了一地。

终于挨到窗边，李赫宰扶着人夹在自己腰上的腿旋转半圈，李东海有些惊讶的低呼哽在喉咙，酒醉更深几分，还没来及回神就被轻轻的丢在床上。  
李赫宰一手解开多余的皮带丢在一边，单膝跪在他两腿之间，欺身而上。

落地窗外的天空初见鱼肚白，朦胧的晨光犹如隔岸的灯火。

李赫宰赤着脚从床上下来。  
借着窗帘缝隙里透进来的晨光，从衣橱里翻找出一条新的内裤穿上，迈过地上散落的衣服、鞋子和空荡的润滑剂瓶子，轻声走出卧室，掩上门的同时在心里感叹。

到底是年轻，体力真好啊。

整整四个小时翻来覆去、叠来折去，上一分钟还抽噎着喊着痛，下一分钟那双腿却又攀上来缠得更紧。  
反观自己好像少了半条命，腰酸膝盖痛，扶着墙一副纵//欲//过度的样子。

洗过澡，李赫宰看着浴室镜子里的自己，肩膀上一大块的青紫，应该是刚刚被小家伙咬的。  
情潮上也没觉得怎样，现在一戳就觉得阵阵的刺痛，疼的想抽气。

李赫宰很沮丧，这个体力状态可太不像自己了。  
是不是因为空窗了太久早就习惯了清心寡欲，习惯了每天夜晚一个人和拉面作伴，猛的一开荤身体有点承受不住。

可是明明以前…  
算了，还是不提以前。

要么就是最近的舞蹈练习安排太多了。  
腰肌劳损？怎么腰跟被人打了一拳似的。  
得大补一下，这个状态下去可不行，冰柜里好像还有上次爸爸给的小山参，妈妈给的红参还有一盒在办公室，也不知道过期没有。

也许…也是这次有些过于紧张了。  
他没想到，那个热情的小家伙居然是第一次。

李赫宰回忆起他刚刚进//入李东海身体的画面，那双被眼泪充满的眼睛。  
李东海身上克制不住的颤抖，绞着床单的手攥的紧紧的，指甲在手心按出了一个个白色的月牙。

李赫宰想退出去，小家伙察觉后伸手牢牢的环住了脖颈，摇着头小声的说着“不要走...”  
大概凌虐感彻底激发了李赫宰的兽性，得到怂恿后李赫宰也没再装什么圣人。

“早上好。”  
背后突然一声吓了李赫宰一跳，转过头一看，卧室门开了一条缝，一个毛绒绒的小脑袋探了出来，“我可以用你的浴室洗澡吗？”  
李东海弯起嘴角露出一个小猫咪一样乖巧的笑容，眼睛在黑暗的房间里亮晶晶的。

“当然可以。”  
李赫宰揉了揉自己的一头乱发，先一步去了浴室，打开浴霸让浴室的温度高一点，再扭开淋浴将水温调好，朝着李东海点头笑着示意可以去洗了。

“谢谢。”光溜溜的身体光速的冲进了浴室里，徒留一道白色的闪电。  
李赫宰哑然失笑，回了房间把李东海的衣服捡起来，果然如他所想沾染了昨夜的情欲痕迹，已经没法穿了，只好丢进洗衣机。  
想了想，又拿了新的毛巾搭在浴室的门把上。

空荡的房间里只有浴室里哗啦啦的水声，闭上眼睛也能在脑海里描绘出水流过线条的画面。  
李赫宰挥了挥手摆脱自己脑海中此刻走进浴室的冲动，暗骂自己流氓，转身去了客厅，裹着羊毛毯缩在沙发上装死。

“请问你家有什么吃的吗？我有点饿…”  
水声停了之后，李东海隔着浴室的玻璃门问他。

“不好意思…我家里只有拉面，可以吗？”  
李赫宰打着哈欠走到厨房冰箱旁，翻出一个鸡蛋握在手心里，又拎出来两根火腿，转身用手肘顶开厨房的灯，垫着脚从组合柜里找出量杯来接水。

“拉面就很好啊。”李东海擦着头发走过来。  
李赫宰闻声转过头来看向他，李东海光着一双腿穿着李赫宰的衬衣，宽大的白色布料将将遮住他的大腿根，沾着水珠的皮肤像是新鲜洗净的瓜果，看着就香甜可口。

李东海亮晶晶的眼神疑惑的从量杯已经满溢出来的水移到李赫宰的脸上。  
李赫宰正看向他衬衣下的世界。

“水满了。”

李东海红着耳尖躲开他的眼神，主动探过身子伸手去关手龙头。

然而身边的人却比他动作更快地放下了手里的量杯，反手搂住了他的腰，李东海还来不及惊叫，就感觉到李赫宰的唇已经贴覆了上来。

李赫宰犹在心里替自己狡辩，不要怪哥哥，是你说的拉面也很好。

他空出的那只手没忘记关掉水龙头，再把流理台上的瓶瓶罐罐推到一边，趁李东海又腿软着往自己身上靠，一下把人抱了起来放在台面上准备料理。

李东海犹在不敢置信，可李赫宰的手却已经开始让他脸红心跳，于是双手推着他，借着喘息的工夫小声的问，“要…要在这吗？”

李赫宰解着他的衬衣扣子不肯回答，只是低低地笑了一声，俯下身半边身子的重量压在他的身上，连带一双手，正好制钳住他，让他轻易不能动弹，力度却恰到好处。

李东海如果奋力挣扎，其实也并非无法摆脱。

可是他也没想真的挣脱吧，不然推着自己胸口的那双手，怎么会如此不用力呢。

真是个坏孩子啊，必须要好好惩罚才可以。

“不同意就告诉哥哥，没关系。”话虽这么说，手已经伸到下面开始简单的扩张，那里温热湿软，经过昨夜变得更加敏感。

李东海咬着嘴唇不说话，原本推在李赫宰胸口的那双手在他衬衣上攥起两朵皱褶，片刻后把人拉向自己，堵上了那张口是心非的嘴。

即将攀到顶峰的时候，李赫宰的耳尖突然触到了李东海的眼泪，大理石的台面清凉如水，松开的衬衣垫在身下却也被打湿。

李东海只有身下的温度是热的，鼻尖红红的，身子紧紧的贴着他的胸膛止不住的轻微抖着。

他忽然就有了短暂的不确定，“小家伙，你还好吗？”

李东海红着一双眼睛抿着嘴看着厨房的顶灯，大大的眼睛瞪出眼前一片光斑，过了很久才抽着鼻子小声的回答，“我很好，就是有点冷。”

李东海被李赫宰裹上厚厚的羊毛毯按在沙发上，找来吹风机来帮他吹头发。  
炙热的风吹的耳尖发红，心里也跟着暖了一些，李东海转了个身，两只小臂从毛毯里伸出来搂住对方的腰，把脸埋进他的胸膛里。

“还冷吗？”李赫宰的指尖穿过他的发丝，在头皮上留下温柔的触感，问的很温柔。  
“不冷了。”李东海扬起小脸看着他笑，“就是更饿了，现在好想吃拉面呀。”

…也不知道你是单纯还是真的傻，李赫宰低头惩罚式的咬住了李东海的嘴，吻得他嘴唇红红的。  
手上的动作也没停下来，继续帮人吹着头发，直到摸着他的头发已经吹干细软，才恋恋不舍的离开了他的嘴唇。

“我去给你煮拉面，你乖乖的在这呆着。”

李赫宰一进厨房就一脸愁容，流理台上一片狼藉。  
强忍着不适先大致收拾了一下，拿过量杯重新接上水煮面，面饼放进锅里，拧了计时器放在电磁炉边，转头又把流理台仔细的清理了一遍。

热气腾腾的拉面放在茶几上，李东海裹着毯子盘腿坐在柔软的地毯上，嘴里叼着李赫宰给他拿来的筷子，口齿不清的朝厨房的方向喊。  
“谢谢招待，我开动咯！”

李赫宰笑着摇摇头，把锅刷干净挂在架子上关掉厨房的灯，从冰箱里拿了盒牛奶朝客厅走去，路过玄关看到地上有个陌生的男士双肩包。  
包的拉链拉到了一边，包口大敞着，包里的书本和文具零碎的散落在周边。

是小家伙的书包？  
李赫宰犹豫了一下，走过去弯腰把书本和文具捡起来塞进包里，啪嗒一声，书本的夹缝里掉出一本宝蓝色的学生证。

真想不到，小家伙还是个大学生，看他穿的还挺成熟的。  
李赫宰心里美滋滋，自己算不算是吃嫩草了，果然是黄金年龄、宝刀未老。

他笑着打开了学生证。

李东海。  
生日是2002年10月15日，木浦市龙塘洞人。  
首尔高中，高三A班。

李赫宰。  
生日是1986年4月4日，京畿道高阳市人。  
首尔S演艺公司，舞蹈编导老师。

李赫宰果然吃了嫩草，翠绿翠绿，今年才成年的那种。


End file.
